Solstice
by DrowningxInxSapphire
Summary: Response to Bhavana33196's Challenge: 525,600 Minutes of Channy. **Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired.**
1. Summer

_Response to Bhavana331's Challenge: 525, 600 Minutes of Channy_

Summary: A year-round journey through Chad and Sonny's relationship; series of one-shots based on words provided.

_"In dreams and in love there are no impossibilities..."_

_- Janos Arnay_

* * *

Sonny was _summer._

She was **warm** and bright; never failing in making people **_happy._** The sun shone its _rays on the world_ like Sonny gave her **love to others**. C i c a d a s _sang_ in the trees high above and b.i.r.d.s _flew_ in the baby blue sky. **Flowers **were in full bloom and the *s*t*a*r*s* glowed magnificently in the cool summer nights.

S u m m e r was a _happy time._

**Everyone loved summer.**

Chad was _winter._

He was _cold_ and **bitter**; always putting a damper on things. A dull, grey sky blanketed the town, replacing the _**vivid colours of summer**_ with **gloomy, shadowy shades.** Snow fell and covered the once luscious _grass_ and flowers _wilted _and f r o z e under its **power.** _Crisp, arctic winds_ weaved their way through the city, chilling everything with its _icy breath._

Winter was a _dreary time._

**Everyone hated winter.**

* * *

**_*R*e*v*i*e*w*_**


	2. Vacation

Chad Dylan Cooper adored vacations.

It was a time to sit back and relax from his stressful job as a teen heartthrob. He would lounge beside a pool, whether it is in a resort in Spain, Mexico, or Las Vegas or in one of the five of his vacation homes around the world, donning his Louis Vitton sunglasses and designer swim shorts. Soaking up the sun without a care in the world was one of Chad's favourite things.

But this time, his first week of vacation since the start of the new season of _Mackenzie Falls_, was different.

He had to work.

Chad groaned as he wandered around Condor Studios, imagining in his mind all of the places he would rather have been.

He crumpled his script in his hands and sighed sadly, and frowned when he bumped into a certain Sonny Munroe.

She was wearing a green and white bikini that accented every curve on her body and her shiny brown sunglasses sat perfectly on her head. A towel was draped over her shoulder and she held a book in one slender hand. She glistened under the ceiling lights and the smell of freshly applied sunscreen emanated from her body.

Chad couldn't help it. He had checked her out.

"W-what are you still doing here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and trying desperately to keep his eyes above her neck.

Sonny shrugged. "I had nothing to do today so Tawni and I are going to the beach."

Chad gulped, picturing Sonny (a _Random_, of all people) under the hot sun, wading in the cool ocean waters in her flawlessly fitting bikini, flipping her hair, rubbing sunscreen on her toned figure…

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "R-right, well, have fun."

Sonny looked confused but smiled. "Thanks, Chad."

When she was gone, Chad adjusted his tie with a shaking hand and breathed a sigh.

Oh, how he adored vacations.

* * *

_Follow me on _Twitter_: EmilyAdele27 :)_

**_*R*e*v*i*e*w*_**


	3. Airplane

Sonny Munroe opened the studio door, embracing the cool night air as it blew tendrils of her soft brown hair around her face. She had been cooped up in the studio all day long, even working late, and was excited to curl up in her bed and sleep.

She fiddled with her car keys as she crossed the parking lot, making her way to her black Chevy. It was dark out and she felt shivers crawl down her neck when she realized she was alone. Something about the eerie moonlight and the empty streets freaked her out.

She arrived at her car and was about to stick the key into the lock when she heard her named being called. Her hands shook as she reluctantly turned around.

"Chad?" she called, feeling her body relax.

"Hey," he said coolly, appearing next to her. He leaned up casually against her car and smirked. "Nice ride."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Chad?" She really didn't have the patience to deal with him then; the persistent image of her nice, warm bed kept flooding her mind.

Chad shrugged, honestly unsure of why he felt the need to talk to her. He absentmindedly looked up at the night sky and noticed something high above him.

"Look!" he pointed. "A shooting star."

Sonny's head flew up, searching the darkness for the shooting star. She found a small light making its way across the sky and smiled.

"Back in Wisconsin, we saw shooting stars all the time. I used to wish on them."

Chad glanced at her, but her eyes were glued to the sky.

"Wish on it now, then," he suggested with a smile, wondering what she would wish for.

"Nah," she said, turning around and opening the car door.

Chad kicked himself off the car and backed up, giving Sonny room to back out.

"Why not?" he asked curiously as she slowly climbed into the front seat.

She poked her head out the window and grinned knowingly. "That's an airplane, Chad."

Chad watched as Sonny peeled out of her parking spot and drove away from the studio. He stood alone in the parking lot, staring up at the moving light in the sky and shrugged his shoulders.

"You can still wish on an airplane," he mumbled.

* * *

_***R*e*v*i*e*w***_

_Twitter: EmilyAdele27_


	4. Beach House

"Hey, Munroe," a suave Chad Dylan Cooper said as he approached the most popular Random.

Sonny placed her script on her lap and adjusted her self so her elbow was resting on the chair's armrest. "Hey, Chad," she said with her usual bright smile.

Chad shoved his hands in his pockets and bit his lip. "So, have any more plans this summer?" He didn't know why he always got so nervous around her. He always found himself biting his lips, or rubbing his hands together, or shifting apprehensively.

Sonny shrugged. "Perhaps," she said mysteriously. "You?"

Chad scoffed. "Of course I do. I'm Chad Dylan--"

"Cooper, I know," Sonny finished, rolling her eyes. "What do you have planned?"

Chad ran his hand through his hair and flashed his signature award-winning smile. "Going to one of my many beach houses, of course." He waved his had nonchalantly. "They're pretty cool, you know; completely decked out, the works. Hot tub, ten flat screens---"

"Chad." She held her hand up to stop him and Chad was momentarily shocked. "Just stop. You don't need to _impress_ me with your bragging and your fancy beach houses."

Chad's eye grew wide and his hands got clammy. "Who said I was trying to _impress_ you? I don't need to _impress_ anyone."

Sonny giggled. That was certainly not the reaction Chad was searching for. He was getting truly aggravated with this; he was Chad Dylan Cooper. He had girls falling at his feet and she thought he wanted to impress _her_?

"Okay, Chad, whatever you say." She winked at him, patted him on the shoulder and stood up.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, I'm not trying to impress you! Get that through your head!"

She was walking away, and Chad Dylan Cooper _always_ got the last word.

Suddenly, Sonny turned around, put her hand on her hips, and said, "Oh, and for your information, my beach house is probably a lot better than yours."

Chad's jaw dropped.

She did _not._

* * *

_***R*e*v*i*e*w***_

_Twitter: EmilyAdele27_


	5. CPR

Chad wandered around Condor Studios, anxiously waiting for filming. He found himself meandering onto the set of the dreaded "comedy" show, _So Random!_ and was about to turn around and head back when he heard a deep voice echoing from one of the rooms.

Curious, he pressed his ear to the door and concentrated. When he couldn't hear anything, he slowly and carefully turned the knob and poked his head around.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw Sonny Munroe sprawled out on a silvery metal table with her eyes closed and her lips tight. A large, burly man approached her, tipped her chin up, and pressed his lips to hers.

Chad stormed in, a raging inferno burning deep in his chest and eyes burning with anger.

"Get away from her!! Who do you think you are?!"

Sonny shot up from the table while the big man took a cautious step back.

"Chad!" she screeched, her cheeks red and her fists clenched tight.

Chad was already standing in front of her, facing the man with anger flaring up like dynamite about to blow. Who was this guy, and why was he _kissing Sonny?_

"Chad!" Sonny shouted again.

Chad held his hand out to stop her. "Not now, Sonny! I'm just about to bust this guy's--"

She grabbed his arm and turned him violently to face her. "_Stop it!_" she shouted. "It's a required Cardio Pulmonary Resuscitation class! We all have to take it!"

Chad scowled. "What's _that_?"

"C.P.R.!!" she said impatiently.

Chad crossed his arms. "Oh, yeah? Well, if it's a C.P.R. _class_, then why are you doing it by yourself?"

"_I'm not_," she practically shrieked. She pointed a slender finger to the other side of the room, where the rest of the cast of _So Random!_ was standing, jaws dropped.

Chad immediately felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he slowly made his way towards the door.

"Right, right, sorry, my bad," he said, voice trembling with utter embarrassment. "I'll…uh…catch you later…after your…class…"

And the door shut behind him. He leaned up against it and breathed a shaky sigh.

_Yikes._

* * *

_***R*e*v*i*e*w***_


	6. Fireworks

"Oh, come on, Sonny! It'll be _fun!_" Grady insisted eagerly as he and Sonny sat comfortably on the couch in the prop house.

Sonny crossed her arms in frustration. "I said _no,_ Grady."

Grady pouted and stood up. "Fine, but you're going to miss out."

Sonny shrugged carelessly and Grady sighed, finally giving up. He made is way to the door and almost bumped into Chad Dylan Cooper rounding the corner.

Grady was about to huff past the drama queen when Chad spoke up. "What's got you all flustered?"

Grady's eyes narrowed as he scanned the _Mackenzie Falls_ star. He was wearing the usual uniform and his hair was perfectly quaffed, as always. Chad's icy blue eyes bore into the blonde Random's and they realized they were in a completely pointless silent stand-off.

Chad rolled his eyes after about a minute of glaring and asked, "What are you _doing_?"

Grady huffed and pursed his lips. "My laser eyes were _scanning you_ for bad vibes."

"Oh sweet Jesus, you're so lame. Move." He shoved the chubby, annoying boy out of his way and entered the prop house to see Miss Munroe sprawled across the couch, burying her face in a pillow.

Chad snickered and tip-toed across the floor, and when he was sure Sonny didn't hear him, he sat on her.

"Get off, Chad," she mumbled into the fabric; but it sounded more like "Gurt omff, Shaaa."

"Sorry, _what?_" Chad teased, wiggling to get more comfortable.

She raised her head and her chocolate eyes met his blue ones. He felt like she was staring into his soul and he didn't like that ugly sensation. Feeling more uncomfortable by the second, he shifted back and forth. Her eyes were like sharpened _daggers_.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, I'll move."

He stood up and Sonny immediately straightened her self up and sat next to him nicely.

She fixed her hair and mumbled a, "Thank you."

"What's your deal?" Chad asked cautiously, not wanting her to rip his throat out, because that was the mood he sensed she was in.

Sonny sighed. "Everyone wants me to go to these stupid fireworks tonight. I don't want to."

Chad was taken aback. "Why the _hell_ don't you want to go to the fireworks?!"

Sonny frowned. "I just don't want to."

Chad chuckled darkly. "Is little miss Sonny Munroe afraid of the loud noises?"

Sonny fiddled with her fingers, not making eye-contact with Chad. "_No_," she protested, even though he had it spot on. Ever since she was a little girl, the loud noises the fireworks made when they popped had always scared her. The large masses of people made her nervous and uncomfortable. Everything about going to fireworks made her itch with unease.

Chad, in a moment of sensitivity and sympathy, gently placed his hand on her knee. Sonny's looked into his eyes and for some reason felt…._safe_.

"Listen," he said softly. "I'm going tonight too. How about I pick you up around eight and we'll go down there. If you want to leave then we will, but give them a shot." He looked sincere and Sonny smiled weakly. "Don't worry; I'll protect you."

He winked and Sonny let out a small laugh. "Okay, Chad," she conceded. "Thanks."

Chad flashed a smile and then realized his hand was on her knee. He took it off and coughed tensely.

"Well, uh, I'd better get going. I'll see you tonight."

Sonny nodded and with a smirk and a wink, he was gone.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Chad held tightly onto Sonny's hand as they weaved and manoeuvred their way through the bustling crowds at the waterfront. Sonny, too preoccupied with the bumping and the pushing around of people, didn't notice that Chad was rubbing circles on her hand with his thumb in an effort to calm her. He knew exactly where they were going, but unfortunately the only way there was through the intense swarm of people.

Finally they came to a stop, outside of the crowd, and Sonny breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's right over here," Chad said, loosening his grip on her as they trudged around the corner.

They came to a stop in front of a hill; not a small one, nor a big one. It was just right for watching the fireworks on a perfect night such as that one.

"Wow, Chad, that's like, the perfect view!" Sonny exclaimed, staring up at the tip of it. She couldn't wait to climb up and sit on top, looking out at the barges on the water and watching them shoot out colourful streams of light and sound. The night was looking up already.

Chad smiled, secretly dancing around in his head when he saw the genuine excitement on his girl's…I mean, on Sonny's face.

As they climbed the hill, Sonny said, "You'd think this place would be teeming with people."

"Maybe if it was open to the public," he replied, finally reaching the top.

Sonny looked at him. "It's a _private hill_?"

"Well, when you say it like that it sounds stupid!" Chad laughed. "It's for us tonight. I heard from someone that you didn't like big crowds, so I made sure there weren't any."

Sonny smiled, not worrying about which _someone_ had told Chad that tidbit of information. "Wow. That was oddly nice of you. Then again, so was this whole thing. I really appreciate it."

Chad shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

Sonny smiled thankfully as the two sat down on the soft grass. The night sky was hovering above them and the sparkling water lying before them seemed to be rippling with excitement for the night's events.

The first pop went off, and Sonny cringed. She wanted to plug her ears and hide; all previous happy thoughts vanishing with each boom. Chad glanced at her and silently slid closer to the cowering brunette.

More explosions fired into the air, setting off bright and colourful lights. When Sonny felt warmth on her arm, she looked to see Chad leaning against her in an attempt to comfort her. Sonny smiled and Chad looked at her, and soon she was lost in his glittery blue eyes. The loud explosions were a low hum in the back of her head when he smiled back.

The two looked up at the lights again, Sonny feeling her heart pound in her chest as she felt a soft hand cover hers.

* * *

_***R*e*v*i*e*w***_

_Twitter: EmilyAdele27_


	7. State Fair

The cast of _So Random!_ entered through the large, wooden gate, opening them up into what seemed like a completely different world. People were bouncing up and down in excitement to attend comedy puppet shows; little kids held their mother's hands as they stumbled along with their ice cream cones; cotton candy swirled around a paper cone, enticing hungry stomachs for just a little taste.

Nico, Grady, Zora and Tawni all groaned.

Sonny gaped at them and placed her hands on her hips. "Guys, we're at a fair! This is not something to _groan_ at."

Nico and Grady hesitantly looked around, wrinkling their noses. Zora's eyes narrowed as she spotted little children with silly toothless grins plastered on their faces, and Tawni shrieked when she noticed a piece of gum stuck to her designer shoe.

"This place is repulsive," Tawni muttered, picking up a stick and attempting to scrape the sticky, chewy food from her shoe.

"It smells funky," Grady said. "And that's coming from _me_."

"It gives off weird vibes," Zora added with a twitch of her lip.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you guys have never been to a fair before."

Her friends looked back at her with blank stares. Sonny's jaw dropped.

"You guys have never been to a state fair before?! Oh, my gosh, okay, follow me."

She sauntered hastily through lines of people, passing candy stands and contest booths. The whole atmosphere sent chills of exhilaration down her spine, remembering the days when she and Lucy would go to Wisconsin's Annual State Fair. They used to have hot dog eating contests and take goofy pictures together in the photo booths. They used to play the carnival games and win stuffed animals bigger than themselves. Going to one of Hollywood's carnivals instantly brought back cherished childhood memories that Sonny couldn't let go.

The group stood in the centre of the commotion, and Sonny did a three-sixty.

Just as she was about to suggest one of the rides, Tawni gasped.

"Omigosh, _look_. That girl over there is selling Pashmina scarves!" There was a quick flash of golden blonde and suddenly Tawni was gone.

"Well, I guess that just leaves---"

Grady violently shoved Nico to get his attention. "Dude, look over there. A _pie eating contest!_"

Nico rubbed his hands together and licked his lips. "I wonder what kind if pie it is," he mumbled as the duo practically skipped their way across the sticky pavement.

Sonny looked at Zora. "It's just you and me, kid---"

"Great striped t-shirts of Zeus, look over there, Sonny!" Zora jumped up and down as she pointed across the lot to a big, gloomy looking house by the river. Gates surrounded it and it loomed in front of a dusk-sprinkled sky. It looked terrifying.

"It's a haunted house!" Zora exclaimed. "Sorry, Sonny, but I've _got_ to check this out."

And off Zora went, leaving Sonny all alone in the middle of the bustling state fair.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ten minutes later, Sonny was still wandering around the carnival, but now she had a fluffy pink cotton candy in her hand. She gently tore off a piece and stuffed it in her mouth, savouring the taste as it melted on her tongue.

She thought about going home, but she couldn't leave her friends here without a ride. And then she thought she would just find all of them and they would go back to the studio, but she didn't want to ruin their fun. In the end, Sonny settled on buying herself a treat and finding something to do, figuring her friends would call her when they wanted to leave.

It was getting late, but Sonny happily meandered through the webs of people, taking in the different sights.

Eventually she found herself passing a gigantic ferris wheel, and without a second thought, Sonny got in line. She adored ferris wheels; her dad used to take her on them when she was little, before she began attending these events with Lucy. She loved looking out at the glittering water and over-looking the city; she felt like she was flying.

Sonny's reminiscing was cut short when the carnie asked for her ticket. She pulled out her last ticket from when she bought then upon entering the fair, and smiled up at the burly man. He unhooked the chain and let the bubbly brunette in.

She tore off another piece of cotton candy as she sat on the swinging bench that was about to take her up into the painted orange sky. She watched as the big man who let her in hooked the chain up, pronouncing loudly that that was it.

Sonny felt her stomach drop as she realized she was on the seat alone. Suddenly she didn't want to be on here anymore.

As she nervously stared at the pink fluffy candy she no longer wanted, Sonny heard the chain click once more and was surprised to feel a presence sit next to her. She looked up to meet a pair of steely blue eyes.

She groaned. "What are you doing here?"

She'd much rather have been alone than stuck on a ride with the three-named king of jerks.

Chad shrugged. "I'm here to promote some charity event for…charity, or something."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you're getting something out of it?"

Chad snickered. "Obviously."

She didn't even bother to ask what it was. Instead, she ripped off another piece of cotton candy and placed it in her mouth as the wheel jerked to a start and began to turn slowly.

The two sat in silence as they approached the top of the wheel. Sonny took in the beautiful sight before her; the sparkling water, the oranges, pinks, purples and yellows of the sunset on the horizon, and the crisp, clean air that swirled around her, blowing tendrils of her hair around her face.

"It's so pretty," she whispered, mainly to herself, for she forgot Chad was even there.

"Yeah, you are," he mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"I said, yeah…it seems…far…" he rephrased, hoping she didn't catch it. Sonny just shrugged and agreed, pulling off a piece of cotton and tossing it in her mouth.

Chad stretched his arms, already feeling cramped from the small seat they were both crammed into, and casually draped one around Sonny. She looked at him with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"Are you trying to put a move on me?" she asked incredulously.

Chad scoffed. "You wish, Munroe."

"No, I don't."

"Really, Sonny? _Really_?"

"Yes, _really_," she insisted, even though the feeling of his arm around her shoulders felt…oddly _perfect_ for some reason. Of course, she's never admit that to him.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

The wheel jolted to a stop, causing Sonny to unwillingly press into Chad. Chad smirked.

"Are you trying to put a move on me, Munroe?" he asked, amused.

Sonny blushed and pushed herself as far away from him as possible. "No," she enunciated forcefully. "That was you."

Chad's mouth dropped open. "Yes, because _I_ was the reason the wheel came to a stop, conveniently at the top, in front of a perfect sunset next to _you_. That was _all me_."

Sonny scowled. "_You_ were the one who put your arm around me in the first place."

"That was not me 'putting a move on you.' That was me _stretching_."

Sonny forced an obnoxious laugh. "Yeah, right."

Chad's eyes narrowed. "If I wanted to put a move on you, Munroe, I would do _this._"

And without a second's warning, Chad's lips were on hers. Sonny was momentarily stunned, but didn't pull away as the wheel started to turn again, bringing the two teen stars back to the ground.

They pulled apart (reluctantly) when the wheel came to a complete stop at the bottom. The bar in front of them swung open to release them.

Chad gently ran his thumb across her soft, pink cheek and smirked. Then he snatched a piece of cotton candy from the shocked brunette, winked, and walked away, leaving behind a very astonished, beaming Sonny Munroe.

* * *

_***R*e*v*i*e*w***_

_Twitter: EmilyAdele27_


	8. Earthquake

_**This was the last straw.**_

Every sense was running wild as she stormed onto the sickeningly sweet set of America's number one teen drama, her eyes flaring with every fibre of rage she could muster. He had successfully gotten on her last nerve.

As she stomped across the floor, on her way to his dreaded lair (AKA: His dressing room), she heard whispers and mumbles coming from his stupid cast-mates.

"Look at her hair."

"Ew, gross, I'm glad I never look like that."

"I wonder how long that took her…"

She cursed under her breath; they had seen his work. Every single strand of hair had been gelled up into a perfectly crafted spike, the tips of which dyed blue. She woke up from her nap that afternoon to this nightmare, and immediately began towards _Mackenzie Falls_. He wasn't going to get away with this.

Soon enough she arrived in front of a large wooden door that held a big shiny golden star on the front. This was it.

Just as she raised her fist to knock, she heard a distinctive thump from the room she was about to invade. She recognized it anywhere; it was one of her favourite songs.

"_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick…"_

She chuckled to herself. Why would Chad Dylan Cooper listen to Lady GaGa?

Instead of knocking, she gently (quietly) turned the doorknob, opening the door a crack big enough for her to see into the room; revealing the most hilarious sight she had ever witnessed in her sixteen years of life.

Chad Dylan Cooper was standing on spherical table in the centre of the floor. His legs wobbled (awkwardly) and his arms flapped about in a sloppy manner; a goofy smile painted on his lips as he sang the song word for word.

She couldn't help it; she burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Chad stopped, swiftly grabbing a remote from his pocket and turning off the stereo. His cheeks flamed red and he immediately leapt down from his 'stage.'

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked sheepishly as her breathing began to steady and the tears in her eyes evaporated.

Suddenly, she didn't remember why she had wanted to confront him. All thoughts of anger and rage that had flooded her mind not two minutes earlier had fled and all she wanted to do was laugh.

She clutched her stomach and choked out a response. "I came to y-yell at you, but n-never mind." She erupted into another chorus of laughter and Chad kicked meaninglessly at the floor.

She leaned against the door frame for balance as she asked, "What were you _doing_?"

Chad ran his hand through his hair, completely embarrassed. "I was…dancing."

And there went the laughter. Chad waited until she could calm down before he elaborated. "Sometimes I like to unwind, is that a problem?"

Sonny shook her head. "Of course not; I was just amused by the fact that Chad Dylan Cooper _can't do something_."

Chad's eyes grew wide. "I can dance!"

This time, Sonny bit her lip to keep from laughing more. She was afraid she'd explode if she did.

"Really? Why don't you show me again what you were doing?"

With a heavy sigh and a hint of dignity, Chad pressed _Play_ and the song resumed its beat. He jumped up on the table once more, beginning his dance. His legs wobbled so his knees were almost touching and his arms flailed around in the air. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"I call it the Earthquake," he shouted above the music. She nodded in understanding and jumped up on the table, joining him as she imitated the moves he was doing. The song played and the two laughed as they shook their bodies to the music.

When the song ended, the two teens were laughing so hard they fell back on the couch together, holding their stomachs.

"Wow," she said with a giggle. "I hate to say it, but that was the most fun I've had all week."

Chad looked into her soft brown eyes and said, "See? I'm fun to be around, Munroe."

She nodded and bit her lip, raising her eyebrows at him. "Again?" she said with a playful wink.

"Bring it."

* * *

_Okay, so obviously I took a completely different spin on it. I wasn't sure if I should write about an emotional earthquake, so an actual one. So in the end I decided (in dance class) that the earthquake would be a dance move. Haha, just a little Channy bondage :)_

**_Review?_**


	9. Autumn

Sonny Munroe gently stroked the soft brown artificial fur of one her best friends. She played with its smooth ears and its velvet maroon bowtie. She fiddled with its paws and tenderly kissed the top of its head lovingly. She remembered the day it was given to her; one of the last things she remembered about her dad.

He had given it to her as a gift. She had just gotten off the stage after her lead performance in her school's play. Her father had run up to hug her, and pulled a small, soft, and furry teddy bear from behind his back. With a big smile and a wink, he placed it in her small hands. As soon as she returned home, little Sonny set it on her pillow, flashing a toothy grin as she fixed its bowtie.

It was early autumn then. And ten years later, as Sonny Munroe sat in her dressing room in Condor Studios, she cradled her precious memoir to her chest and allowed a single tear to escape. It landed on the toy's (well, it was hardly a toy. To her, it meant much more) head and flowed down to its button nose.

"Sonny?"

Sonny's head whirled around to face the perfect visage of Chad Dylan Cooper himself. The comedienne quickly wiped away any traces of salty water from her eyes and clutched her bear close.

"Cooper," she said smugly.

"What's that you got there?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and nodding casually at the item held tightly in Sonny's arms.

She turned it away protectively and replied, "Nothing that concerns you."

Chad walked briskly around the attentive brunette to get a better view of what she was holding. He got a slight glimpse of brown fur…and ears…

"Aw, does sweet little Sonny Munroe have a teddy bear?" he asked cockily whilst crossing his arms.

Sonny pouted a little. "_No_," she forced. She didn't want Chad, the three-named jerk face of Hollywood, to know she still slept, carried around, and cherished a child's play thing.

"What did you name it?" Chad asked with a smirk, not really caring as he circled around the girl.

"Awohumm," she mumbled into it.

"Pardon?"

"Autumn, I named it Autumn," she answered more clearly.

Without warning, Chad snatched the bear in his large (but oh-so-dreamy) hands and his face twisted as he looked into its beady eyes. He danced around the room with it, tossing it in the air and barely making the catch as gravity caused it fall back down.

Sonny stood up, enraged, and started after him.

"What are you, _five_?" she screeched as he twirled the bear's bowtie around its neck.

"You're such a jerk, Chad!"

She didn't mean to, but tears began pouring out of her eyes. His cheeks flushed red when the boy in front of her realized what he had done. He looked from the soft brown fur of the bear to Sonny's soft brown eyes and immediately handed it over.

"I-I'm sorry, Sonny, I didn't mean to--"

Sonny hugged the treasured memoir tight and shook her head. "It's fine," she choked out, collapsing onto the couch and burying her face into the fur of the toy.

Chad sat down next to her placed a hand on her back. Without knowing exactly what she was doing, Sonny leaned against the boy who had hurt her feelings ten seconds ago and instantly felt better when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sonny, I'm sorry, I didn't think--"

"No, you didn't think," she interrupted with a sob. "This is the only memory of my dad that my mother let me keep." She adjusted her furry friend's bowtie and sighed sadly. "I miss him," she finished with another round of tears.

Chad just nodded in understanding and Sonny thought she felt his lips on top of her head for a brief moment, but she wasn't sure.

A few minutes later, Chad spoke up. "Why did you name it Autumn?" he asked, truly interested now in what Sonny had to say.

Sonny shrugged. "My dad gave it to me in autumn, and then every week after that he gave me a bowtie to go with it. I have a green one and blue one, and this dark red one."

"That's it?" he asked.

Sonny nodded. "The night after he gave me this red one, he died," she responded with a shiver.

Chad pulled her closer to him and gently stroked her hair.

"It's alright, Sonshine. I've got you."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The next day, Sonny found a yellow bowtie taped to her dressing room door with a note attached. She slid inside and held the tie securely in her hand as she read the messy script with a smile.

_For Autumn_.

* * *

**_Again, probably nothing what anyone expected, which is good and bad? I like to think good. I like putting a different twist on things._**

**_Also, Sonny and Chad are not dating in this. I read it over and thought I should specify, just in case._**

***Review?***

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	10. Leaves

_Author's Note: So just to clear some things up: Chad and Sonny aren't dating. And these one-shots are **completely unrelated**. _

_:) Quick and simple, aha. Now enjoy._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tawni Hart let out an ear-splitting, blood-curdling scream as her face twisted into a frightened expression.

"What the hell is _this_?! And why is it in _my_ dressing room?!" she shrieked, her eyes narrowing angrily as her stilettos crunched over the crisp reds, oranges, and yellows that blanketed the floor.

The cheery face of an annoyingly peppy brunette emerged from one of the many mounds of leaves that filled the room, a goofy smile painted on her face.

"It's _our_ dressing room," she corrected, adjusting some branches (yes, branches) that hung from her mirror.

Tawni dismissed Sonny's comment and frantically waved her hands in the arm to get her attention.

"Sonny!" she cried. "Why does me dressing room look like a _forest_?!"

Sonny finally stood up and crunched her way across the room to her blonde, distressed friend, shrugging casually.

"Back in Wisconsin--" Tawni rolled her eyes. "—Autumn was a time for colours and leaves and--"

"Is that a _pumpkin_?" Tawni screeched, pointing to corner of the room where a large, orange pumpkin sat happily.

Sonny smiled. "Yeah, isn't it great?"

"No!" Tawni replied with wide eyes. "Sonny, what is the point of all of this?"

"I missed the colours and the fall leaves from back in Wisconsin," Sonny complained with a pout. "Here, instead of falling leaves, there are falling coconuts. I got homesick, so I drove out of town and gathered up some leaves and branches to decorate the room in."

Tawni's jaw dropped. "This is your idea of _decorating_? Sonny, if you wanted to decorate, you could have bought a nice rug or some drapes, not your own forest."

"Whoa," Grady gasped as he and Nico entered the room. "Narnia!"

Tawni rolled his eyes and looked at the two boys. "Sonny decided to _re-decorate_," she hissed.

The boys glanced at Sonny who smiled.

"I like it," Nico said, bending down and scooping up a bundle of leaves and tossing them in the air. Unfortunately one landed on the prissy blonde, who shrieked and shook her head recklessly to get them off.

"Ew! Ugh, I am _so_ out of here," she said with a turn of her heel. Soon she was out the door; the boys following close behind her. Nico gave her a nod and a wave as they left the room, leaving Sonny to tend to her decorations.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

An hour later, her friends still hadn't returned, and Sonny had gathered all of the leaves she had contentedly gotten earlier and sat on the couch, looking at them. She figured Tawni would be angry with her until she cleared out 'Narnia,' as Grady put it. She knew it was wrong to bring everything in without Tawni's permission, but she couldn't help it. She was homesick.

"Shit, Munroe, what happened here?"

Sonny groaned. "What do you want, Chad?"

She saw Chad shrug his shoulders from her peripherals. "I just came here because I haven't bothered you all day."

Sonny sighed and fiddled with her bangs, not responding, not caring. Her mood had been shot since Tawni blew up at her, and she mainly blamed herself. She felt like an idiot.

Suddenly, she saw Chad back up out of the room, and she sighed again. _Another one gone._

Then she saw his figure barrel around the corner and throw itself into the pile of leaves, messing up her sculpted heap and sending leaves and sticks flying in her direction.

"Gah! Chad!" she shouted, moving her hands to her face as she was pelted by more red and orange colours. "What are you doing?" she laughed.

"Join me," he said with a chuckle, holding out his hand, the rest of his body sunk into the deep pile that almost reached the ceiling.

Sonny shook her head and stood up. "You've got to be kidding me." She made her way to the door and turned the corner. Chad stared at her retreating figure, retracting his hand sadly, and then looked around, unsure of where she was going.

"_Look out!_" came a cry, followed by a war whoop. In came Sonny, racing towards the mountain of foliage. Chad ducked and Sonny leapt into the mound.

The two teens threw leaves and tackled each other until they were both exhausted and breathing heavily. Sonny couldn't stop laughing, and just as she was about to suggest stopping, she was attacked by the blonde boy and the duo fell out of the pile and onto the floor; Sonny lying on her back and Chad looming over her, his hands on either side of her head and his lips dangerously close to hers. Electricity passed through their bodies and Chad expressed a seductive smirk.

"Hey, Sonny," a voice called. There was a pause (the two didn't want to move), and then, "Ugh, get a room!"

That was when Chad leapt up from the brunette and smiled. "Yeah, jeeze, Munroe, I knew you liked me, but seriously."

Sonny rolled her eyes and stood up. Tawni narrowed her eyes and causally fixed her hair. "I'll leave you two…alone…" she said with a look of disgust, quickly strutting out of the room.

Chad looked at Sonny and Sonny looked at Chad. He nudged her side with his elbow and raised his eyebrow.

"We'll do this again sometime," he said, heading towards the door.

"You wish," Sonny muttered with a small smile.

Chad turned to her and winked, receiving a wave of satisfaction when she blushed.

* * *

_So, I don't really like this one, but you guys can tell me what you think._

_Erm...yes...so...review? Haha._


	11. Jacket

There it was.

She was innocently walking down the street, on her way to meet Tawni for coffee, when she saw it; radiating every kind of beauty through the clear glass window (the only thing separating her from taking it right then and there). Her hot breath fanned out across the barrier, a cloud of fog spreading itself out and inconveniently blocking her view. She wiped it away with her sleeve. Her dark brown eyes scanned over trendy piece of clothing; clean-cut Italian leather - curved and fitted flawlessly at every angle. Silver zippers outlined its pockets, and its perfectly shaped collar stretched four-inches long, accenting the modern-day style it was meant to portray.

It hung silently on its mannequin, tempting the brown-haired comedienne to just have a look, to just _touch it_.

She looked at her watch: _Five minutes_.

She swung open the large wooden door of the shop and walked swiftly to the counter, biting her lip so hard she could almost _taste_ the blood.

"Excuse me," she said to the charming lady at the register. "May I please see that brown leather jacket in the window over there?" She gestured to the piece of heaven that she was eyeing admirably not two seconds ago and the lady nodded her head.

Bells went off in Sonny's head as she took the smooth material in her hands. She slipped it on, and it was as if the jacket was _made for her_. The collar reached almost up to her ears and it fit her in all of the right places. It was then that she checked the price tag.

_$1, 056.95_.

"I'll take it," she called.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Normally, Sonny Munroe never would have splurged on such a gift for herself. She had been saving that money for a new car, but she had learned during her time in Hollywood that when you see it, you get it. It was the number one rule to shopping there (Tawni Tip #5).

So, the next day, Sonny paraded around the studio, wearing her new found treasure proudly. To complete the outfit she donned a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of black boots and a double-laced necklace. It was the one time she actually _felt_ pretty.

She entered the studio's Commissary and just as she caught a glimpse of her cast-mates, she was rudely shoved in the shoulder.

"Hey," she growled in response, turning to face the three-named jerk-throb himself.

"Hey," he replied with a smile.

And they both mumbled, "Nice jacket."

All hell had broken lose. Sonny stared wide-eyed at Chad's leather material that fitted around his shoulders and chest down to the line of his faded jeans and Chad glared icily at Sonny's fashionable brown leather item – both gasped in unison.

"What the – no way – how could you – why did – _oh hell no_," they both shouted, drawing attention to themselves as the people, who were simply eating their lunches beforehand, drew their eyes away from their food to watch the scene unfold.

Chad grasped Sonny's arm tightly and yanked her roughly out into the hall where they wouldn't be seen.

"Are you _kidding_ me right now?" Chad hissed, pinching the fine leather material that enveloped Sonny.

"What?" she barked back. "I bought this with my own money. You must have copied me."

Chad's eyes grew wide. "You're wearing the girly version of _my_ jacket!"

Sonny looked from her (favourite) item of clothing to his and compared every detail: The collars were the same, the zippers were in all of the same places and, unfortunately, every crinkle and crease that covered her jacket was scarily similar to his.

Sonny threw her arms in the air, clearly frustrated.

"Chad, I know this may be _extremely difficult_ for you," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But I need you to care for me for the rest of today. Is that at all possible?"

Chad scoffed. "You're out of your mind, Munroe. There is no way I am taking this jacket off. Do you know how expensive it was?"

"Yes, actually, I do!" she practically yelled. "I paid for this with my car money! And for once in my life I want to do something for me."

Chad crossed his arms. "Maybe I want to do something for _me_, for once!" he retaliated hopelessly. Sonny gawked.

"Are. You. Joking?!" she shrieked.

"No, I'm not," he said sternly. "Now, just take the jacket off and we will go our separate ways; forget this ever happened."

"No! You take that jacket off, Cooper, or I'll take it off for you."

Chad stepped forward with a smirk. "Really, Sonny. _Really_? I mean, I knew you wanted to tear my clothes off, but here? At work? It seems pretty unprofessional to me."

Sonny was fuming. "Take. It. Off."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"_No!_"

"_Yes!_"

"Fine!" they both shouted, unzipping their jackets and tossing them to the ground. At that moment, Tawni and Nico walked into the hall, curious to see where Sonny had disappeared to. As soon as they left the cafeteria, they witnessed a flaming Chad Dylan Cooper, face red and hair imperfect, and a cold-eyed, flustered Sonny Munroe. A heap of brown leather was sitting off to the side and Nico and Tawni strode over to it.

"Cool jackets," Nico said, holding Chad's up while Tawni gazed at Sonny's.

"Have 'em!" The angry duo shouted before shooting an irritated glare and storming off in different directions.

Nico and Tawni looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

_I was pretty torn with this word. I didn't know if I should make it cute, or symbolic, or...*sigh* I just chose this because it was a little different than everything else I've done. There weren't any cute Channy moments, but I wanted to do something different? _

_I should probably stop explaining myself now. Haha. But **reviews **are always appreciated. :)_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_;)_


	12. Halloween

"Hi, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I fix my hair too much and sip Loganberry smoothies while insulting people who I think are of a lower social class than me."

"Don't forget annoying everyone he passes and wearing the same stupid uniform everyday!" Tawni added with a clap of her hands and a smile.

Sonny nodded, turning around and looking at herself in the mirror one last time. She adjusted her short, blonde wig and her tie, smoothing out the dull _Mackenzie Falls_ uniform she borrowed (or stole, depends on how you look at it) and checking her blue contacts once again.

"This is going to be the best Halloween ever," she exclaimed. "I get to bother the hell out of Chad _and_ dress like a monster!"

Tawni laughed and Sonny stood up straight. In a deep, manly voice she said, "Now, I'm off to watch people bow at my feet even though they don't."

With a masculine swagger, Sonny sauntered out of her dressing room.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Not even two minutes later, Sonny bumped into Chad Dylan Cooper. She coughed and he didn't even look up.

"Watch where I'm going," he said, flipping through some papers he held in his hands. "Do you know who I am--- AH!"

The papers flew in the air as Chad took a swift step back, finally seeing who he was talking to.

"Uh, do you know who _I_ am?" Sonny said, pursing her lips and crossing her arms. Chad is going to pay for telling her she couldn't _act_.

Chad looked this…this _person_ up and down and narrowed his eyes. This guy looked scarily like him and he didn't like it. Of course, Chad's hair had more volume and his eyes were more sparkly, but this person had captured his image more than satisfactorily.

"Um, no, no, I don't," he replied.

Sonny's mouth dropped open in false shock, placing a hand on her heart. "Why, I'm _Chad Dylan Cooper_, the greatest actor of my generation!"

"Okay, who are you?"

"I just told you," Sonny snapped, perfectly reflecting Chad's stuck-up attitude.

"If you're _really_ Chad Dylan Cooper, then who did I want to ask to Sonny's fake prom last year?" he asked with a smirk, testing the fake Chad in front of him.

"Uh, Portlyn, duh," Sonny answered hesitantly, taken aback by Chad's question and extremely unsure how to answer it. Her reply was more of a guess.

"Wrong. I wanted to take Sonny."

"Really?" she said. "You wanted to take me?"

"Ha! I knew it! I knew it was you!"

Sonny scowled and cursed under her breath. "Happy Halloween," she said.

Chad shook his head. "You're gonna have to do better than that to fool me, Munroe."

Sonny stuck her tongue out as he winked and started to walk away.

"Wait," she called. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at the grinning brunette. "You wanted to take me to prom?"

Chad gulped. "Psh, _no_, it was a trick question! To get you to talk…"

"Lies."

"Truths!"

"_Lies_. You luurrrvvveee me."

Chad scoffed. "You wish."

"_Au contraire_, I can't wish for something that's already true." She was walking towards him, pointing a finger to his chest and smirking evilly. "Admit it, Cooper. You _adore_ me."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Sure, I'll admit it."

Sonny's eyes widened.

"I'll admit that you're _crazy_. You love _me_. Why else would you dress up like me for Halloween?"

"To annoy you," she said bluntly.

Chad shook his head, the two dangerously close now. "You did it 'cause you _love me_."

Sonny swallowed hard. His breath was fanning across her face and it smelled of peppermint.

"N-No," she choked.

His hand made its way to her cheek and he stroked it with his thumb. Sonny got goosebumps and shivered when his lips made contact with her other cheek.

"It's okay," he whispered. "You're not so bad yourself, Munroe."

He pulled away and smiled. "Love the look, by the way."

With a wink and a click of his tongue he left poor Sonny Munroe wondering, _What just happened?_

* * *

_God, this took FOREVER. I'm so sorry. **Review, please.**_


	13. Pumpkin Pie

Sonny Munroe was the happiest she'd been in a long time as she went from cupboard to cupboard in her kitchen, throwing in ingredients to make her favourite October dessert: her famous pumpkin pie.

It was a hit at all of the Halloween parties back in Wisconsin, and since moving to Hollywood she had almost forgotten about her most enjoyable pastime. So as she was digging through her old boxes of treasured memoirs at the back of her closet that day, she came across her grandma's recipe. That was why a variety of foods and spices were messily sprawled out across the kitchen counter, a certain brunette with her hands on her hips and a mischievous smile on her lips.

No one was home that day; her mother was out on a spontaneous shopping spree. When asked if she wanted to join, Sonny declined the offer, telling her mom to have some time to herself for once. But secretly, Sonny held the tattered piece of paper behind her back.

As an upbeat rhythm found its way out of the speakers of her iPod's docking station, Sonny began mixing and stirring and swaying her hips without a care in the world; until a knock on the door broke her out of her trance.

"Coming!" she called, wiping her hand on a dish towel as she made her way to the door. She pulled it opened and stepped back in surprise when she saw that perfect sparkly-eyed wonder standing in front of her.

"Hey, Munroe," he said with a smirk.

Sonny's mouth twisted into an unfathomable expression. "Erm…hey, Chad."

The blonde boy held out a piece of material and said, "You left your coat at the studio."

Sonny took it and smiled. "Wow, thanks, Chad. That was oddly nice of you."

He shrugged. "I have my moments." He stuck his head into the small apartment and looked around. "What are you doing?"

Sonny threw the towel over her shoulder and crossed her arms. "I'm baking."

"_Baking_?" he inquired. "You can bake?" By this time, Chad had already made his way into the Munroe residence, hands shoved in his pockets as he followed the wafting scent of sweet pumpkins emanating from the kitchen.

"Yes, I can bake," she replied solidly. "Now, not to be rude or anything, I really appreciate you dropping my jacket off and everything but can you please leave?"

Chad stuck his finger in the orange-coloured mixture and placed it in his mouth. Sonny found her cheeks turning red when he looked at her with his deep blue eyes as he (_seductively_) sucked on his finger.

"Oh, c'mon," he whined, picking up a spoon and twirling it in his hands. "You're going to send me away without a piece of pie?"

Sonny blew a bit of hair out of the way and narrowed her eyes. "Yes, yes I am."

Chad adjusted the collar of his jacket and said, "That's okay, I don't really like pumpkin pie anyway."

As he walked past the shocked Wisconsin girl, Sonny grabbed his shoulder vigorously.

"You _what_?"

She spun around and he smirked. "Never liked it, I guess."

Sonny's eyes widened. "Okay, that's it. Take your shoes off, you're staying. Once you taste my famous pumpkin pie, you will definitely change your mind."

Chad genuinely smiled and kicked off his Italian leather shoes.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Ah! Chad! No! The whipped cream is for _on top_ of the pie when it's cooked! It's not supposed to go into the batter!"

Chad frowned and pulled the spray can away from the bowl. "Fine," he grumbled. "But I have a better place to put it."

Before Sonny could protest, Chad aimed the nozzle at her face and pressed down on it, causing a white, fluffy stream of sweet goodness to shoot out and land all over the girl's mouth and nose.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" she shrieked.

"Ouu, I _like_ it when you're annoyed," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"I'll bet you'll _like_ it when these egg yolks splatter all over your perfectly quaffed hair!" she shouted, cracking open an egg over his head.

Chad's mouth dropped open as the yolk slunk its way down his face and onto his shirt.

"You're so dead," he growled.

"Ah, you will see, sir, that _you_ are the dead one in this situation," she said with a pointed finger.

The next thing they both knew, sugar, milk, eggs, and bits of mashed up pumpkin were being flown across the room. Chad had successfully hid himself behind the island and Sonny had positioned herself behind the table in the dining room, each armed with a variety of ingredients, ready to fire.

All of a sudden everything went silent, and Sonny got anxious. She made her way out from behind her protective fort and crept her way back into the kitchen, where Chad was no where to be found.

"Chad?" she called.

"Gotcha!" he shouted as his arms wrapped around Sonny's petite figure. A handful of mashed pumpkin smashed into her face and Chad pulled away, grinning evilly.

"I won," he proclaimed.

Sonny looked herself over. Her clothes were buried in a layer of egg yolks (_and shells_), sugar, whipped cream, pumpkin, and milk.

"Okay," she said softly. Then she looked up with a diabolical glint in her eyes. "Let's hug it out."

She spread her arms out and stepped towards him.

"Oh, no!" he shouted, baking away. "You're not touching me. Nope!"

He was backing, backing, backing away, not looking where he was going until his feet collided with the back of the sofa and he fell backwards, landing on Sonny's living room couch. Sonny stopped to giggle, and then, before she knew it, she had jumped on top of him. Straddling him, she wiped a bit of whipped cream from her shirt and shoved it in his stunned face.

Chad smirked when he realized the position they were in. "You know, I always pictured us in this position, but not with pie ingredients smeared all over our bodies. Well...maybe the whipped cream." He winked.

Sonny blushed and stood up. "So, what do you think of pumpkin pie now?"

Chad sighed, gazing up at her with smiling sapphire eyes. "I love it."

* * *

_Teehee, I feel goofy. I love love love Channy food fights for some reason. I was trying to think of something out of the box for this, but I just couldn't help myself!_

_Please **review**._

_Also, my Twitter: EmilyAdele27._

_Please follow me! I would love to make it to at least 50 followers. :)_


	14. Trees

**_Dedicated to UnderxGravity, Poemwriter98, and sonnycentral_**

Five year old Allison Munroe walked hand in hand with her mother Connie on a beautiful Saturday in the park. The two decided to go for a walk that morning, and Allison held tightly to her mother's thumb as they strolled along the paved pathway. The little girl took in all of the sights before them; the ice cream stand (_normally Allison would have wanted some, but she had already had three cones_), the clown holding the balloons (_normally Allison would have wanted one, but she had already popped four_), and the flocks of pigeons crowding around the bird feeders (_normally Allison would have chased them, but she had already chased two flocks that morning_.)

Then she saw it; something she _hadn't_ done that day. She tugged on her mom's arm and pointed to a lone maple tree down the path. Her mother nodded and off ran the five year old, a toothless grin painted on her chubby face.

Along the trunk of the tree was a ladder that swung down from a very sturdy looking wooden tree house. Allison became very excited as she climbed, climbed, climbed the ladder to the very top and bounded in the wooden house.

She didn't expect to see a little blonde boy up there, curled up by himself.

"Hello," Allison said with a big smile.

The boy looked up with watery blue eyes and smiled back. His two front teeth were missing and his clothes were very neat. Beside him were a colouring book and a box of cookies.

"Hi," he squeaked.

Allison walked over and sat next to him, her brown pigtails bouncing and her yellow sundress fanning out around her. "My name is Allison, what's yours?"

"Chad," he answered softly.

"What are you doing up here all by your lonesome?" she asked with shimmering brown eyes.

The little boy shrugged. "Why are _you_ up here?"

"I asked you first," she replied.

Chad twiddled his thumbs, looking away. "I ran away. My mommy doesn't want me anymore."

Allison's eyes grew. "Your mommy doesn't want you?"

He shook his head sadly. "She tried to give me away to a big lady. She was going to give me to a place where there are lots of big kids and books without pictures!"

Allison giggled. "Oh, Chad, that's school! My mommy sends me there too, everyday. But everyday I always come home; sometimes with pictures that I coloured or with things I made."

Chad looked up into the girl's big brown eyes. "Really?" he pouted.

She nodded happily and took his hand. "It's okay. School is a fun place!"

Chad smiled and reached his hand into his cookie box. "Do you want a cookie?"

Allison nodded and giggled. He handed it over and she took a big bite. "Thanks," she said.

The sun shone through the windows of the tree house and reflected off Allison's light brown pigtails, shining on her glowing face as she chewed her snack merrily.

"You are very yellow," Chad chuckled.

Allison giggled again. "I know. It's my favourite colour!"

"You should be called Yellow," he said with a smile.

Allison's face twisted into a weird expression. "That's not a very pretty name!"

Chad frowned. "Okay…how about Banana?"

"Banana?!" Allison laughed.

"Bananas are yellow," Chad shrugged, taking his colouring book in his hands and grabbing a yellow crayon. He began colouring in a flower as she pondered this.

"I don't like Banana," she finally said, stealing another cookie from the cookie box.

Chad bit his lip, now colouring in the sun in his picture. Then it dawned on him.

"How about Sun?" he asked, pointing to his picture.

Allison thought about it. "I don't like it," she said.

"Why? You're a sunny girl," he replied.

"Sunny!" she exclaimed.

Chad raised an eyebrow, now colouring in his clouds. The whole picture was yellow, just for Allison.

"I like Sonny," she said.

At that moment, Allison's mom called her name from off in the distance. Allison sighed sadly, but smiled at her new friend.

"I have to go, now," she said. She leaned over and kissed the new boy on the cheek. As she climbed down the ladder, the boy blushed. He would never forget Sonny.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**_13 Years Later_**

Chad Dylan Cooper sat in his dressing room, getting ready for filming is next scene of his hit television show. In his hands was a picture of a yellow flower, a yellow sun, and yellow clouds. At the bottom, in messy scribbles, were the words,

_To Sonny._

_Love, Chad._

The star's fingers danced along the words he had written so long ago and he smiled.

* * *

**_Awwww :)_**

**_Two updates in one day!! :O That must deserve some reviews!! ;)_**

**_Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback so far!_**


	15. Falling

His blue eyes scan the room, landing on a pair of soft pools of warm chocolate. He smiles; she blushes in return. How he wishes he could walk over and touch his lips to hers; how he wishes he could stroke her hair and hold her; how he wishes he could tell her.

Tell her how he feels. Tell her how much he really _does_ care. Tell her how much she means to him…

He stays seated. He can't move. She looks away and he frowns.

He wants to turn her head to meet his gaze again. He wants to touch her cheek. He wants to hold her hand and hope _everyone notices_.

But he stays seated.

She's right there; waiting for him.

She meets his gaze and blushes when he smiles at her. That smile is for her. She wishes she could walk over and touch her lips to his. She wishes _so badly_ to run her fingers through his hair; hug him tight. How she wishes she could tell him.

Tell him exactly how she feels. Let him know its okay to care. Tell him how much he means to her.

But she stays seated. Her body goes rigid, but she looks away and closes her eyes.

She wants to look back at him; meet his gaze again. She wants to touch his cheek. She wants to hold his hand and _show everyone_.

But she stays seated.

He's right there.

Their eyes meet again. He smiles, she blushes.

They were falling for each other. Falling hard.


	16. Winter

Sonny curled up in her little nook in her bedroom, a fuzzy blanket wrapped around her as she sipped a hot chocolate and looked out in the snowy night. She shivered as the icy breeze blew through her window screen, but smiled when each little snow-flake landed on the windowsill and melted at its touch.

These were the nights that she lived for; the cold, winter nights that soothed her and relaxed her. She sighed, gazing up at the twinkling stars through the clouds overhead. It was so serene.

_Moo! Moo!_

She groaned, narrowing her eyes when she saw who was calling. Hesitantly, she answered.

"What do you want?"

"Whoa, Sonny, that's not a very nice way to speak to me," the cocky voice at the other end replied.

With a sigh and adjusting of her bangs, she looked out at the falling snow. "That's what you get for disturbing the peace."

"Disturbing the peace?"

Sonny rubbed her thump along the edge of her mug. "Yes, _my_ peace."

There was a pause. Sonny took this opportunity to sip her hot drink and curl up tighter underneath her blanket.

"Fine, I'll go then."

"Fine," she grumbled back.

"Good," he said.

"Good!" she exclaimed before hearing the dial tone. She sighed and tucked her phone back in the blanket. Her clock ticked quietly as the minutes passed; the falling white against the dark black sky never growing old.

Just as Sonny was feeling relaxed again, her phone rang a second time.

_Moo! Moo!_

Sonny growled and angrily punched the answer button.

"I'm sorry," a soft voice said.

Her stomach twisted into pleasant knots.

"F-for what?"

Pause.

"Chad?"

Silence.

"C-Chad?"

"For… 'Disturbing the peace'?"

Sonny almost giggled.

"I don't mean to half the time! But I was just sitting here, and I was like, 'Hm, who should I call?' and your name was the first name that came to mind but I didn't know I'd be bothering you, and I never mean to because I think you're amazing and you…you know…shouldn't be bothered by annoying people like me, and…stuff…"

"Chad," Sonny laughed.

"What?"

"You are _such_ a drama queen."

_Beep_.

* * *

**_It doesn't get more pointless than that! Haha. I didn't really like this one but I kind of needed to update if I ever wanted to finish this on time! So, pease review._**

**_The next word is First Snow so if any of you have some ideas, please, feel free to shower me with them :)_**


	17. First Snow

**_I finally figured something out for this one! Haha, I hope you all like it and I also hope I get to update this story more often. School sucks. -.-_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Well, someone's looking chipper this morning," greeted a grinning Portlyn to a bright-eyed Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad shrugged. "Just in a good mood, I guess." He looked in his vanity mirror and fixed his hair, winking at himself.

Portlyn pulled up a chair and sat down next to him.

"So, I guess you didn't hear, then?"

Chad turned to face her, raising an eyebrow. "Hear what?"

Portlyn looked away and Chad immediately narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Hear _what_, Portlyn?" he asked again.

She bit her lip. "About Sonny…"

Chad jumped up, knocking over his hair products in an angry rush. "Is she okay? Is she hurt? Where is she?"

Portlyn almost laughed. "No, no, she's fine."

Chad hesitantly sat back down and folded his hands together. "Then what are you talking about?"

Portlyn looked into his curious eyes, and fiddled with her fingers. "Well, I heard from Chastity who heard from Marta who heard from one of the Randoms that Sonny is…"

"Sonny is…?"

"Sonny's leaving."

Again, Chad leapt from his chair, and without saying a word, left the room.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sonny quietly flipped through her movie script, excited butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She was ecstatic when she was chosen for the lead role in the new romantic comedy, '_First Snow_.'

As she read her lines, she smiled to herself. Not only would she be getting a full movie deal, but her romantic interest would be played by Zac Efron.

She blushed when she thought of it.

"Sonny!" an angry voice echoed from down the hall.

She turned an inquisitive brow towards the voice.

"Hello to you too, Chad," she said pleasantly (_sarcastically_).

He approached her and snatched her script from her hands.

"Hey!" she said, reaching to grab it back. He pulled it away and started reading it.

"What is _this_?!"

"A script! Surely you would have seen one before?"

She eventually got hold of it and tore it out of his hands.

He stepped closer to her. "A script for _what_?"

"A movie," she replied with pursed lips.

Chad crossed his arms. Sonny sighed.

"I'm filming the new romantic comedy, '_First Snow_.' I was chosen for the lead role, and guess what?" she asked with an evil grin. "Zac Efron is my romantic interest," she said, getting up out of her chair and turned to leave.

His cheeks heated up and his hands clenched, but ignoring her comment, he gripped her arm and spun her around. "I'm not…_worried_ about Zac Efron. You just can't leave."

Her brown eyes narrowed. "And why is that?"

"Because…um…your show will be even _more_ stupid without you…?"

Sonny rolled her eyes and yanked her arm from his iron grip. "Whatever, Chad."

As she was walking away, he reached for her waist and pulled her back, spinning her around to face him. "Okay, fine, _I_ don't want you to leave."

"Oh, and this is about you?"

Chad's face twisted. "Er…well…"

"Just _stop_, Chad." She pulled away and second time and this time, Chad raced in front of her, blocking her exit.

"_Move_," she demanded. "I have lines to memorize."

"You're not leaving me for some movie where you'll be romanticizing and possibly _kissing_ my nemesis!"

"Again, this isn't about _you_," she hissed.

She went to push him out the way, but instead of him complying with her implied actions, he forcefully wrapped his arms around her. She was completely stunned as she, as an instinct, began to wrap her arms around his waist in return.

"Er…" she mumbled.

"Just don't go anywhere, Sonny. No matter how much I bother you, or annoy you, or insult, you criticize you, or--"

"I get it," she muttered.

"I don't want you to _leave_. You're pretty much all I have….or…you're pretty much all _we all_ have here at the studios and you _just can't go_."

He squeezed her and then pulled away, looking into Sonny's wide eyes.

"Ermm…Chad…"

He stroked her cheek and smiled. "Yes?"

"Um…the '_First Snow_' studio is just down the street…"

* * *

**_Haaaa! Alright, opinions and feedback is VERY APPRECIATED! :) _**


	18. So Cold

Sonny Munroe shivered as she sat on the couch in her dressing room. Her fingers were numb as she clutched the pen tightly in her hand and looked down at the blank page in front of her. Again, she shivered, and eventually threw down the notebook and grabbed the nearest blanket she could reach.

She was freezing. The studio's heating system broke down the night before, and being December, the building immediately seemed like it had been carved from ice.

Sonny hated the cold. She hated everything about it and grimaced when the dressing room door swung open, letting in another gust of chilling air.

"Zora, shut the door! It's freezing in here," Sonny whined as the eleven year old slammed the door behind her.

Sonny curled up into a tighter ball and bit her lip as Zora began rummaging through Tawni's cosmetic supplies for who knew why.

"Jeeze, Sonny," Zora said, picking up an eyeliner brush and tossing it in the other direction. "It's not _that_ cold."

Sonny gaped at her cast mate. "Easy for you to say, you're wearing a sweater and jeans!"

Zora rolled her eyes. "Next time, don't wear such a short skirt in the middle of winter."

Sonny narrowed her eyes. "How was I supposed to know the studio would be an icicle? It's usually warm here!"

Zora chuckled. "Well, you can try to fix the heating if you want."

Sonny sat up abruptly. "How?"

"There's a system in the vents," the youngest cast member replied, turning towards the serious brunette.

"Well, then why can't you try to fix it? You're more vent-oriented than I am," Sonny said, adjusting her blanket to cover her knees.

Zora shrugged. "Because I don't mind it like this. All you have to do is climb up into the vents, turn right, then left, and another right and you'll come to a box. The box has a blinking red light. Turn the knob underneath the light to "Activate" and the back-up heating system will come on."

Sonny stared wide-eyed at her friend.

Zora grinned. "Good luck!" She took some lipstick from Tawni's vanity and scooted out of the room.

Sonny was left looking from her blanket to the vent for several minutes before throwing the fuzzy material off of her body and grabbing a chair. It was time she was _warm_.

She jumped up on the wooden chair and slid the grate from the wall. Hesitantly, the girl clumsily climbed in and was surprised to see how roomy the vents actually were.

_No wonder that girl spends so much time up here_, Sonny thought to herself.

She shuffled through the tunnels, shivering every few moments. The cold metal burned on her skin as she wiggled to the right, down the first tunnel.

"This is so stupid," she muttered under her breath.

"Who are you talking to?" a voice echoed some distance away.

Sonny almost shrieked. It was a smooth, male voice, and she shivered (but not from the cold) when she recognized it.

"Chad?" she called.

"Over here!" he shouted back. Sonny followed the voice down a few more twists and turns before coming face to face with the handsome _Mackenzie Falls_ star.

She burst into laughter. "What are you---how did you---why are you--- HAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Chad put his head on his hand and pursed his lips, waiting for her to finish.

When she quieted down, he asked, "Are you done yet?"

Sonny wiped a tear from her eye. "Yes, yes I think so."

"Good, now, for an explanation, your stupid little creep of a cast mate told me she forgot her pet mouse, Larry or something, up here and black-mailed me into finding it for her." He cursed under his breath and looked away.

"She's not stupid. She's an evil genius," Sonny corrected.

"Whatever," Chad shook his head. "Now I have no idea how to get out of here and I'm filming in…" he pulled out his watch (awkwardly) and said, "Fifteen minutes."

"Wait," Sonny said with a smirk. "She _black-mailed you_?"

Chad gulped.

"How?" she finished with a smug face.

"Well," Chad answered, feeling like the vent walls were closing in on him closer every second. "She…er…knew something I didn't want people to know…that's what black-mail is, Munroe…"

"What was it you didn't want anyone to know, Chad?"

"Er…I…uhm…that…the _Mackenzie Falls_ uniform isn't one hundred percent cotton," he answered.

Just as Sonny was about to respond, a creepy voice sounded. "Just tell her, Chaddy-poo," it said.

Sonny gasped. "Zora?"

Chad (awkwardly) dug in his pockets and pulled out a walkie-talkie. He pressed the side button and said, "How did this get in here, Pip Squeak?" he demanded. "You can't be sneaking things into my pockets all the time, you know. I'm Chad Dylan Coo—"

"Shut it, Cooper. You didn't actually think I'd leave Larry in the vents, now would you?"

Chad gasped dramatically. "You set this up!"

"Duh, smart one," came the voice. Sonny giggled.

"Now, this can go two ways, Cooper; either you tell Sonny what you need to say or I tell the _world_. Choose."

Chad's mouth dropped open. "You evil little--"

"Did I also mention that I know the only way out?" Zora said with a diabolical chuckle that chilled his bones.

"Fine, when I tell her, will you let me out?" Chad conceded.

"Yes, I will. But don't try any funny business; I know _all_."

Silence filled the vent and the two teen stars looked at each other.

"So," Sonny said.

"So…"

"You have something to tell me?" She adjusted her body so her legs were partially curled up against her body to keep warm.

Chad looked away. "Listen," he whispered. "Let's just pretend I told you so we can get out of here."

"_I heard that_," Zora's voice echoed from the device. Chad scowled.

Sonny laughed. "Just tell me. And if you want," she lowered her voice so it was barely audible. "We'll pretend it never happened."

Chad and Sonny waited for the creepy child to protest, but nothing more than silence came from the gadget. Chad smirked.

"Fine," he said. He inched closer to Sonny and brought the walkie-talkie to his mouth so Zora could hear.

"I think you're amazing, Sonny," he said softly.

The girl's eye's widened and her heart dropped in her chest. For some reason, she felt a huge weight lift off of her shoulders and her stomach did joyful flips inside of her.

Chad ignored Sonny's shocked expression and said into the machine, "Happy now?"

"Nope," the voice sang. "There's more."

Chad growled. "Oh, c'mon! I summarized it, which should be enough."

"Nope!"

"Fine," he caved. He looked into Sonny's eyes, which were frozen wide, and inched closer to her face. Sonny's body tingled.

"I've never met anyone like you before. The moment I saw you in that fat suit I knew you were something special. I truly care about you, even though I don't show it, and I love you're unique qualities and everything else about you."

Sonny almost died.

"Happy _now_?!" he practically shouted into the walkie-talkie.

"Yes," she answered. As she began giving directions on the way out, Chad tipped Sonny's chin with his index finger and winked, then (awkwardly) turned around and started his escape.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chad annoyingly brushed the dirt and dust from his uniform and glared at the tiny _So Random!_ member.

"I hate you," he mumbled, picking off a piece of lint from his shoulder and flicking it away.

Zora shrugged. "It was for the best," she said before skipping away from the frustrated boy.

Chad scowled after her and instantly straightened his posture as a certain grinning brunette approached him.

"Hey Chad," she said cheerfully.

"Hey, Munroe." He adjusted his tie and looked around nervously. "So, uh, about earlier, just don't mention it to anyone, alright?"

Sonny giggled. "Of course not Chad. Why would people want to know that the Drama King himself is desperately in love with the Wisconsin Funny Girl?"

"Uh, I never said 'in love with' or 'desperate'--"

"Or that he thinks she's amazing in every way--"

"Um, hold on a sec--"

"And that he's head-over-heels for her--"

"Whoa, wait--"

"Nah, no one would want to know that--"

"You already told people, didn't you," he snarled.

"Of course I did," she said with a smirk before strutting away.

Chad waited until she was around the corner to smile.

* * *

_Not one of my favourites, but tell me what you think!_

_I got some of the ides, like Larry and 'Pip Squeak' from my RP on Twitter (**TheRealZoraL**). Some of you already know, such as **sonnycentral** and so on, but if you aren't following me, you should do it! :P_

_You should also review ;P Thanks!_


	19. Snuggle

**_I am sooo sorry! School has been just swarming my life. I missed a week since I went on vacation and now I have to catch up like a mad woman. I really wanted to update sooner. :(_**

**_Even worse: I don't like this one._**

**_But tell me what you think in a review! Thanks!_**

She really shouldn't have agreed to this.

"It's just a movie night, Sonny," Tawni had whined earlier that day. Sonny, at the time, didn't think it was the best idea, seeing as most of Tawni's ideas weren't the best. But as the day continued on, Sonny's mindset had shifted and she began to appreciate the idea of a movie night with her friends.

Now, she regretted it with every fibre of her being.

Not because they were watching a bad movie; _Finding Nemo_ was as good as the film business got. Nor was it the fact that the variations of food were either inedible or repulsive; Doritos and popcorn are the ultimate movie foods.

It was that the room was riddled with couples, and Sonny Munroe sat alone.

On the couch in front of her were Tawni and Hayden. After the whole mix-up with the _Kiss Cam_, the two eventually had an official date and were inseparable ever since. His arm was around her, and Tawni's head was happily resting on his chest.

Next to Tawni and Hayden were Zora and Holloway. Sonny didn't know much about what had occurred with them- Zora was too secretive to release any information regarding their get-together. As Sonny heard the sharks in the film reciting their motto, "_Fish are friends, not food_," Zora stretched her whole body horizontally across Holloway's lap, and the (now eleven year old) boy didn't even blink.

On the loveseat directly across from the television sat Nico and Portlyn. After months of trying to attract her attention, Portlyn finally gave into Nico. The twentieth bouquet of red roses must have done the trick, because the next day Portlyn agreed to go on a date. This movie night would be their seventh.

And finally, next to Sonny was Grady and Caitlyn, Number Seven on the show _Meal or No Meal_. He charmed her by mailing her a block of cheese with an edible flower stuck in the middle, and apparently she fell for him right then and there. Her head rested neatly on his lap and he stroked her hair.

Sonny turned back to the T.V. and groaned.

A few minutes of unhappiness and discomfort later, Tawni's doorbell rang. Before Tawni could even inhale, Sonny was on her feet.

"I'll get it!" she said, rushing out of the room, through the overly-furnished kitchen and to the front door- anything to get away from Love City back there.

"Can I help- oh, it's you," she grumbled, opening the door to reveal a very (handsome) annoying Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Well, that's not a very nice greeting, Sonshine," he said, placing a hand on his heart.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Why are you here?"

Chad held up a bag of chips and a bottle of Coke. "Tawni called earlier and told – not asked - me to pick up a bag of chips and a drink, because she was 'busy with something.' I had nothing better to do so I got it for her."

Sonny crossed her arms and glared at Chad. "Yeah, did she say she was too busy cuddling her boyfriend in front of me while everyone else sits with _their_ boyfriend and snuggles up to them as I sit by myself? Is that what she told you? Because that's what's going on right now."

Chad took a step back. "Er….sure…"

"And also, why would she invite me if she knew there would only be _couples_? Is she trying to rub it in my face that she has a boyfriend and I don't? I could get a boyfriend if I wanted to---"

"Um…yeah, I'm sure you could…?"

"I mean, I don't want to sit there the rest of the night by myself as all these couples snuggle throughout the whole film. Did you know I have the whole half of the couch to myself?"

"Uh, no, I didn't…"

"Just give me the food," Sonny finally said, gripping the chip bag and bottle and yanking it from his hands.

As Sonny began to close the door behind her, Chad held out his hand and stopped it.

"Wait, Sonny, I think I have an idea."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"You're sure you want to do this?" She asked Chad as she poured the chips into a large plastic bowl in the kitchen.

Chad popped opened the lid on the soda bottle and smirked. "Of course I am. _Real actors_ are ready for anything."

Sonny scoffed. "We'll see who the real actor is when we're done with this, Cooper. Let's go."

The two entered the living room and as soon as six pairs of eyes turned to them, they smiled.

"Hey, everyone," Sonny said, standing in front of the group with a grin. "Look who came?"

Zora's mouth dropped open and she sat up straight. "_Chad_? What are you doing here?"

Chad shrugged. "I heard you were watching _Finding Nemo_. It's my favourite movie."

This time, Nico spoke up. "Well, sure, Cooper, c'mon and sit down."

Sonny and Chad placed the food and drinks on the coffee table and sat down on the empty half of the couch that Sonny had previously claimed to be hers. She sat nearest the T.V. and he sat next to her. Her skin immediately tingled at his body heat and she noticed him moving closer.

Minutes had passed and the tingles didn't cease. Sonny hadn't even been paying attention to the movie. His hands were folded neatly on his lap and she had the strange urge to take them in hers.

As Sonny forced her eyes from his hands back to the screen, Chad tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. He _hated_ the movie. He hated anything animated or childish and sitting through this torture was making his hair frizzy.

The things he did for Sonny Munroe.

He glanced at her. Did she feel the electricity passing through them, or was that just him? He wanted to touch her, and hold those hands that danced across her knees. Her eyes were glued to the screen and Chad flipped his hair frustratingly. He had to do it. It had to be done.

Casually, he stretched both his arms out, keeping a safe distance away from Rainy and the _Meal or No Meal_ girl (Chad never bothered with names), and casually draped the other over the brunette's shoulders.

Sonny let her eyes drift. They landed on a pair of bright blue eyes that narrowed in confusion. Tawni's perfectly plucked eyebrow raised and she crinkled her nose.

Sonny laughed under her breath. This was more like it.

As she was about to reply to Tawni with a series of looks and expressions, Sonny yawned. She didn't realize how tired she actually was. Casually, she leaned up against Chad and rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes slowly closing.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chad awoke to the lights being switched on and Tawni tapping him on the shoulder. He didn't know he had fallen asleep and he turned to look at Tawni with saggy, dull eyes.

"Everyone's gone, but you guys can stay where you are. My parents aren't coming home tonight," she whispered.

Chad was about to ask, "'Guys'?" when he noticed a heavy weight leaning on his shoulder. He glanced down to see the top of a brunette's head and immediately smiled when it dawned on him who it was.

"Sure," he whispered back. Tawni nodded and shut the lights off again, exiting the room.

Chad looked around nervously and breathed a sigh, wrapping his arms tighter around the girl and pulling her closer.

Before he shut his eyes again, he gave her a soft kiss on the head.

"'Night, Sonny," he said before slowly floating back into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**Review, please.**_

**_Oh, and follow me on Twitter!! My Role-Player is TheRealZoraL and my personal is EmilyAdele27_**

**_Thanks again!_**


	20. Warmth

**_Just a quick dialogue I put together. It isn't much, and I'm sorry for that, but I've been super busy. Please review, though!_**

"You have really blue eyes."

"I know; they're perfect aren't they?"

"No…they're cold."

"Cold? How would you know the temperature of my eyes?"

"No, they look unkind. Almost mean."

"Oh, that's nice. Thank you."

"No, Chad, I mean…not _all_ the time. They're nice sometimes."

"Can eyes have emotions?"

"Of course they can! Like, Tawni's are always confident. You can tell by looking in someone's eyes what they are like."

"So when you first looked in my eyes you thought I was mean?"

"That's not when I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant that sometimes they seem that way."

"So what did you see in my eyes when you first saw them?"

"I saw kindness."

"Sonny, I met you when you were in a fat suit, and I stole your yogurt."

"So? The point is that I know deep down you're a good person."

"You don't know anything about me."

"I told you, eyes show emotions. For example, what did you think when you looked into _my_ eyes."

"…."

"Chad?"

"….."

"Chad!"

"I thought they were warm."

"Warm?"

"They look like melted pools of chocolate."

"…Is that good?"

"I think so. When I look at them, I get all warm and fuzzy inside. You know that feeling just before you puke? And your stomach goes all twisty and stuff?"

"When you see me you want to puke?"

"NO! Not what I meant. I meant that you make my stomach do weird things."

"…Thanks?"

"Gah, no, okay, never mind."

"C'mon, tell me!"

"No, Sonny, let go of my arm!"

"Look into my eyes and tell me what you see!"

"Never!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine!"

"…"

"..."

"…"

"…"

"Did you just kiss me?"

"No."

* * *

**_Yeah, it sucked, I'm sorry :(_**


	21. Ice Skating

The pungent scent of sweaty hockey equipment and the chilling air that whirled around the closed off arena disgusted the blonde television star. His shoes were layered in sticky gum that stuck to the dirty floors and he shivered, pulling on his leather gloves in an attempt to keep warm.

He huffed, thinking how stupid and pointless this was. Ice skating with the Randoms didn't necessarily mean they'd be best friends afterwards. Adults have some twisted idea that spending _time together_ heals rivalries.

It's all lies.

Spending _time together_ meant he'd just get even more annoyed with them. So far, Cloudy and Rainy had spilled mustard on his coat; the little crazy one had tripped him whilst he was skating and he collided with the boards. And Sonny, well, Sonny was a completely different thing.

He didn't even want to _look _at that traitor. But he bit his lip and did it anyway; almost smiling at how adorable she looked in her fur-rimmed coat and the hat that just slightly tipped to the side of her head.

His eyes scanned her twirling figure and rested on her hands; the hands that were entwined with Cody Lockette from _Hoosier Girl_.

Chad growled. Her hands hadn't left his all morning, and even Chad's efforts at "casually" skating into them, or ordering Chastity to distract Cody while he tried to lead Sonny away hadn't succeeded.

When she tripped and fell into Cody, Chad jumped up, enraged.

The jealousy ("What? _Jealous_? I'm not jealous, Chastity! She's a _Random_…") inside of him burned with intensity, and he strapped his skates on one more time, looked left to right to see if Cloudy, Rainy or Crazy were around (all clear), and started towards the twirling pair.

"Hola chikas," he announced with a smirk. The two teens stopped to look at him and Sonny coked her eyebrow under her hat.

"Hey to you, too, Chad," she said, as more of a question.

"What's up, buddy?" Cody asked with a stunningly flashy smile. Chad winced. Cody's smile was almost, dare he say it, as nice as _his_!

"Cody," he greeted with a nod. "Mind if I cut in? I haven't really had much time with Sonny, here." He gestured to the surprised girl and winked.

"Oh, sure thing," Cody said, turning to Sonny. "I'll go get us some nachos."

He nodded and smiled once more at Chad and skated away fluidly. Chad looked at Sonny. Sonny looked at Chad.

He was momentarily distracted by her glowing pink cheeks and just wanted to kiss them. But instead, he placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her to the centre of the rink.

"So, what's with you and Cody?" Chad asked casually, literally skating circles around the blushing brunette.

"Oh, he's just a friend…"

"Oh, come on Sonny, I know you better than that," he urged, aching inside because he _did_ know the truth.

"Well, I kind of like him, but I doubt he likes me back," she said sadly, adjusting her hat.

Chad stopped in front of her and she bumped into him.

"Geeze, Chad! You can't just stop like that! I have no idea what I'm doing--" She glanced up at his eyes and stopped short. His icy blues were gazing at her and he gripped her arms tightly.

"You honestly believe that?" he practically whispered.

"What?" she asked, relaxing under his grip.

"That he wouldn't like you back. Sonny, you're gorgeous, and funny, and smart and nice and…and…Oh, I can't do this anymore!"

The next thing Sonny knew, she was being pulled against the attractive star and being kissed like there was no tomorrow. His lips moved with hers and despite the ice all around her, she was melting.

All too soon, Chad pulled away with frantic eyes.

"I-I- I'm- God, I should go…"

Before Sonny could protest, Cody approached the pair with a tray of steaming nachos.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?"

"Nothing," Chad said quickly.

"Uh, yeah, absolutely nothing," Sonny agreed. Chad nodded at Cody a last time and smiled softy at Sonny before skating away.

"What's with him?" Cody asked curiously.

Sonny smiled and shook her head, staring at his retreating figure.

"I have no idea."

* * *

**_Sorry for not updating!!!!! Omigosh it's been forever! And I didn't even really like this one, either! Forgive me, please. And to know I have been forgiven, review and let me know ;)_**

**_Love you guys!!_**

**_-Emily._**


	22. Winter Coat

Sonny Munroe shifted each cumbersome, plastic, environmentally-unhealthy bags from arm to arm, the handles leaving deep red marks in her skin. She pushed the heavy grocery store door open by throwing all of her weight against it and groaned, thinking of the bruises that would appear.

The minute she left the warm, bustling grocery store, Sonny was attacked with a cold, harsh wind. It blew her chocolate brown hair around her face and she spit out the tendrils that had flew into her mouth. She hated November. It was such an awkward month solely because she felt it was an undecided time; a month that was not sure if it wanted to be cool and breezy, or freezing and snowy.

The girl just wanted to find her car and head back to the studio with her bearings. Grady and Nico had requested tacos for lunch, but when they found out that the cafeteria wasn't selling them that day, Sonny reluctantly offered to go out and buy the supplies.

She immediately regretted it.

Sonny shuffled her feet as fast as possible to her worn-down Audi and stuffed the bags into the back seat. With a slam of the door, Sonny began to make her way around the vehicle to the driver's side. But she never made it, because at that moment she saw a boy.

He was small – about nine years old – with rusty brown hair and shimmering green eyes. He would've been a cute kid if the smudges of dirt and filth didn't cover his face and clothes. His vest was ripped and tattered and his pants (which were too short for him and barely reached his ankles) were littered with holes. The ties of his aging shoes fell limp onto the pavement.

Sonny found herself taking baby steps toward him, and soon she was close enough to hear his weak voice begging for change.

"Please, sir, just a nickel. One tiny nickel…"

The man in his flashy suit and sunglasses acted like he didn't hear a word.

"Hey," Sonny said slowly and carefully. She crouched down in front of the boy and forced a small smile.

"Hello, miss," his shaky voice replied. "Just one nickel?"

He held out a rusty tin can and shook it quickly, letting the few coins in there rattle around. They were like bells to his ears.

Sonny dug through her pockets and found three dollar bills, two quarters and a dime.

"No nickels," she said with a playful smirk. "How about three dollars and sixty cents?"

The grin on the boy's face sparkled with excitement and his eyes ignited.

"Why, thank ya, miss! That sure is a generous give, I'd say."

Sonny almost chuckled at his vocabulary and was about to walk away when the boy called out, "I'm trying to buy a new coat, y'know!"

Sonny looked at him and crouched back down to his height. His emerald eyes glittered with life as he looked from his can to Sonny and back again.

Before Sonny could respond, he continued: "Yeah, it's getting' pretty cold outside here. I want to be ready for when the snow falls down."

Sonny bit her lip. "It _is_ pretty chilly, isn't it?"

He nodded his head quickly. "I saw this real nice one, miss - in this store here. I went inside to get some bread and there it was, all hung up and what not. It's yellow – yellow's my favourite colour, miss."

"Well, what do you know? Yellow is my favourite colour, too," Sonny said.

"It's the colour of sun, y'know. But the sun is fadin' away, now isn't it, miss? With winter comin' an' all. That's why I need a winter coat, ya see," he said with a purse of his lips. Another person walked by – a lady with a large green hat on – and the boy shouted, "A nickel, please, miss?"

The lady stuck her nose up and quickened her pace.

"Been gettin' that all day," the boy said sadly. "But some nice folk, such as yourself, have given these here." He rattled the tin again and smiled. "Maybe I can get that coat after all, y'know?....A nickel, sir? One nickel?"

Sonny looked around and stood up.

"I'll be right back," she said. She ran back to her car and got her purse. When she returned to the little boy, she pulled out her wallet.

"Oh, miss, no need to do that," he said with a light chuckle. "I'm doin' just fine."

Sonny ignored him and pulled out the last twenty dollar bill in her wallet.

She handed it to him and grinned. "Maybe this will help," she said, clicking her wallet shut.

The look of delight on the boy's face instantly made Sonny feel guilty, for just a minute ago she was upset about having to carry her bags out to the car. This boy had it much, much worse then she ever did. Twenty-three dollars and sixty cents was the least she could do.

Suddenly, moo-ing sounded from inside her cotton pocket and she yanked out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Sonny! Where's our food, man?"

It was Nico and Grady.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry, guys. I just got a little caught up, I guess. I'll be there soon."

She hung up and looked at the boy with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry," she began.

He held out his hands in protest. "No worries, miss. Thank you so much for everything." He held out a firm hand and puffed out his chest, making Sonny giggle and take his outreached hand. With a shake and a smile, Sonny walked back to her car and climbed in.

As she drove away, the man in the suit and sunglasses approached the boy. He flipped his shiny, blonde hair and adjusted his tie.

The little boy sighed and didn't look up, knowing it was the same man who had ignored him earlier. Once the man was gone he rattled his tin at another passing stranger.

"A nickel, miss?" he said with a sweet smile.

"Looks like you've got plenty already," she replied.

The boy furrowed his eyebrows and looked in the tin. He jumped with surprise when he saw a hundred dollar bill sitting at the bottom.

The man with the blonde hair, suit and sunglasses smirked as he drove away.

* * *

_I'm sorry this took so long. My computer went on a continuous acid trip and wouldn't even turn on. But I worked late into the night last night writing this, so I hope it's good enough. If not, let me know what you guys would like to read about and I'll try to incorporate it into the story._

_I appreciate everything you'd like to say. Reviews are just as open to imagination as the rest of FanFiction, so ideas are taken into great consideration as well._

_The next word is Mistletoe, in case you have some creative thoughts and would like to share._

_Keep reading and open your mind. Nothing should be holding you back from pressing that button down there. :) _

_~Emily._


	23. Mistletoe

**Fact:** Sonny loves Christmas.

Was it the lights and the colours that made her smile? Or the sparkling white snow that layered the ground? Or was it the decorations, or spending time with her family every year?

Whatever the reason, this was Sonny Munroe's favourite season. And even though she was spending it in Hollywood that year, her Christmas spirit never faltered. Her immediate family traveled down to see her and she was ecstatic when they showed up at her small Los Angeles apartment. They decorated the tree and hung the lights. Her mother constantly played Alvin and the Chipmunks Christmas CD, because it was the family favourite.

It was Christmas Eve when it occurred. Sonny could never forget it.

She had just pulled a tray of freshly baked shortbread out of the oven. Her brother, Gavin, and her little sister Abigail, where in the living room watching "A Christmas Story" with her mom. She had just gotten up to get the cookies at a commercial (because everyone knows watching Christmas movies on T.V. is better than buying the film itself). As she was placing the snacks on the Santa Claus Cookie Plate she bought at a garage sale one year in Wisconsin, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" she called, wiping her hands on her apron and pushing the kitchen door open. Her mother was in the midst of standing up.

"Don't worry," Sonny said. "I'm already up."

Her mom sat back down and Sonny twisted the front door open. A bag was thrust in her face.

"You forgot this at the studios," a familiar voice said behind the material.

Sonny recognized her backpack and took it from his hands.

"Hello to you too, Chad," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" Abigail's tiny voice shrieked.

Sonny turned around and Chad stepped forward.

"Yours truly," said Chad, popping his collar.

"Oh, hello, Chad," Connie said, stepping into the room with the tray of cookies. Chad smiled and Gavin stood up.

"Who's this, Sonny?" He crossed his arms and puffed out his chest.

Sonny laughed and turned to Chad. "He's only nine," she said. "But he has more energy than the both of us put together."

Sonny turned around and said to her family, "Now that you've all met Chad, the commercial is over and I'd like to watch the movie. Are we all good here?"

Suddenly, Connie started to laugh. Abigail, Gavin, Sonny and Chad both turned to look at her, every eyebrow in the room raised.

Between giggles, Connie said, "Y-you g-guys…look u-up…"

Sonny and Chad both glanced upward and their mouths dropped open.

"Right, well, I'd better be going," Chad said, turning to leave and feeling more uncomfortable by the second. That little piece of green and red hanging from the door frame was looking too mischievous.

"That's a good idea," Sonny said quickly. Chad immediately felt a pang of disappointment deep in his chest.

"No, no, no, no," Abigail said, being the hopeless romantic that she was. "You were both under it for more than ten seconds, which means you _need_ to kiss. It's the golden rule of mistletoes."

Sonny groaned and Chad pursed his lips. "I know you want to kiss me, Munroe."

She rolled her eyes. "You're crazy," she said, not making eye contact with him.

Every sense was running wild, even though on the outside he seemed cocky and arrogant as always.

"Fine," he said with a sigh. "I'll go. 'Bye everyone."

Sonny forced a small smile and shut the door behind him, finally able to breathe. But she felt let down when he walked out; maybe she really _did_…

All of a sudden the door swung back open and Sonny was grabbed and pulled backward. She landed in strong, firm arms and found herself staring into two sparkling blue eyes. Fingers ran gently through her hair and the scent of spearmint fanned across her face.

The last thing she saw was a satisfied smirk before her eyes closed and his lips pressed against hers.

When they pulled away, Chad smiled, dropping his hands to squeeze hers.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered before winking and closing the door.

And because of that fateful night, Sonny was now curled up in the arms of a blonde-haired, blue-eyed star. He placed a sweet kiss on her head and pulled her close.

**Fact:** Sonny loves Christmas.

* * *

_Sorry that took forever, everyone. But I hope I did well. Honestly, I was a little distratced with Twitter drama (Crosswords? Huh.) and homework and music. But no excuses, just apologies._

_Please review though. I'd really appreciate some feedback!_

_Follow my RP on Twitter: TheRealZoraL :)_


	24. Magic of the Holidays

_Wow,, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I hope this long-ish chapter makes up for it. I liked it, and I hope you lovely readers do too. :)_

_Dedicated to everyone :D_

There was nothing like the Christmas holidays to brighten Sonny Munroe's whole year. She adored every minute of caroling, decking the halls with bows of holly, ringing those jingle bells. It was season and a spirit that never died; a constant fire burning in her heart- for every December the first, Sonny awoke with an eager smile and a cheery aura.

This year, Sonny was helping to raise money for her favourite Los Angeles charity, "Santa's Helpers," who delivered gifts of all sorts to less fortunate children around the city. Her job was to be an elf at the downtown mall and take pictures of the children's beaming, toothless grins as they sat upon Santa's lap.

The holiday tunes rang throughout the scene as artificial but wonderful fluffy white snow drifted down from the ceiling. The echo of hearty "Ho, ho, ho's!" filled the air and bells chimed in the background as a curly haired boy with freckles approached Santa Claus with a mind full of hopes and wishes.

Sonny smiled and snapped a photo. How she loved this time of year.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

There was nothing like the Christmas holidays to completely destroy Chad Dylan Cooper's whole year. He hated when the dull carolers knocked loudly on his freshly painted maple door and the box of elaborate decorations was torn open with that obnoxious ripping sound that made his ears bleed. The shrill, annoying sound of bells everywhere he went chimed in the back of his head while he tried to lie down for a quiet night's sleep. Not to mention he absolutely loathed the colours red and green. He looked better in blue.

This year, Chad's little sister, Caitlyn Marie, turned six. And everyone knows that the year of the six-year-old is the time when kids just _have_ to visit Santa Claus. He shuddered at the memory.

"_But Chad," she whined. "I didn't go last year because of your movie premiere, remember, Chaddy?"_

He did remember. Her tiny blue eyes shone with fresh tears when he announced that his premiere was the only day Caitlyn Marie could go see Santa…

He shook his head. They were here now, and she was smiling. That should be enough to restrain her from complaining next year.

"Chad!" she cried, gripping his hand tighter. "Look! There he is! I see him!"

Chad shifted his weight and his eyes caught a jolly fat man with a long white beard and harsh red suit laughing with a child on his plump knee.

"The red is doing terrible things to his skin tone," he mumbled quietly to himself.

Caitlyn Marie gazed up at her big brother with excited eyes and a wholehearted smile, her tiny studded braces catching the fluorescent lights above them.

"Can we go, Chad? Please?"

Chad heaved a sigh and forced a smile down at his loving sister.

"Of course, Cait. Lead the way."

Chad rolled his eyes as his little sister giggled and yanked on his arm, weaving in and out of the groups of people and weaseling their way into the line to see Santa. The man standing in front of Chad turned to wave a greasy hand at the teen star and Chad's lips twitched uncomfortably. He never waited in lines.

Suddenly, Chad heard a quaint giggle comes from his sister and looked down to see her speaking to another little boy about her age. He had short, clean-cut brown hair and big brown eyes. Very familiar big brown eyes…

"…and this is my older brother, Chad," Caitlyn Marie said in a small voice, pointing up to Chad with a smile.

The boy nodded and said, "Chad Dylan Cooper, I know all about you! My sister talks about you all the time."

Chad adjusted his collar and smirked. "Of course she does," he replied conceitedly. He leaned in closer and asked, "Is she hot?" with a wink.

The boy narrowed his eyebrows and was about to respond wittily when he noticed someone off in the distance.

"I don't know, why don't you see for yourself?" he said happily, skipping toward the figure and grabbing its hand.

Chad squinted his eyes, and when the vision became clearer he took a step back. It couldn't be…

"Chad, this is my sister," the boy said, tugging on a green felt sleeve covering the arm of none other than Sonny Munroe. Her brown hair fell slightly on her shoulders and her bangs were a curtain over her right eye. She was donning an elf costume and the green really brought out her chocolate-y brown eyes; which were staring at him with surprise.

"Chad," she said, as more of a question than a statement. "What an odd place to see you."

Chad gulped and pulled a little more at his collar, this time nervously.

"Yeah," he stuttered. With a little dignity he managed to choke out a, "Nice outfit."

Sonny glanced down and then back up into his anxiously twitching eyes. "Thanks…it's kind of itchy, though."

The situation became more and more awkward but the second, and soon one of the children in the group of four had to speak.

"My name is Bradley," the little boy said. He glanced up at his sister with glee and continued by saying, "And that is Caitlyn Mary."

"_Marie_," Caitlyn said with a flip of her blonde curls. "Nice to meet you. I love your hair."

Sonny's eyes widened with astonishment. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you too. I'm Sonny," she said. Then she looked at Chad, "Who knew you could have such a nice sister."

Chad nodded quickly and mumbled, "Is it getting warm in here, or is it just me?"

Bradley chuckled and took Caitlyn Marie's hand. "Come on," he said. "Sonny works here, we can get to the front of the line."

He dragged the little Cooper away from her brother, leaving an awkward Chad and a tongue-tied Sonny alone.

"So," Chad said, digging his heels into the floor.

"So," Sonny replied. "Your sister seems sweet."

Chad looked up with a bright gleam in his eye and ran a hand through his golden locks tensely.

"Yeah," he said. "She really wanted to meet Santa this year. We couldn't last year because my family and I went to a premiere the only day he was working."

Sonny shuffled her feet. "That's too bad."

"So I guess it's a good thing you were here. I really didn't want to wait in this line any longer."

"I'm really happy I was here. Looks like Bradley made a new friend…"

She pointed to the front of the line where Bradley and Caitlyn Marie poked each other and laughed loudly. Chad laughed and stuck his hands in his pockets, admiring the way his little sister's cheeks lit up bright pink when Bradley played with her curls. Sonny smiled and placed a hand to her heart, silently wishing she were a kid again and things were just as simple as they seemed.

"Looks like they're more than friends," Chad chuckled, turning back towards Sonny. The awkwardness they had both felt had melted away and feelings of bonding became apparent.

"That's so cute," Sonny replied. "Makes me wish I had something like that."

Chad's eyebrows rose. "You want a seven year old boy to play with your curls? Sonny, that's weird."

Sonny shook her head and laughed, her smile seemed to glow and brighten the whole mall.

"No," she said, playfully shoving Chad backwards. He stumbled, but regained his balance. "I want love to be simple again."

Chad could feel his heart quicken pace and his palms get sweaty. He nonchalantly wiped them on his pants while he scanned the room, almost searching in the crowd for a decent response.

"I think it can be," he surprised himself by saying. "I think with the right girl, and the right boy, things will click, and just like that something could happen."

He didn't notice himself taking a step closer to her.

"Why do you think that?" Sonny asked, realizing his close proximity, but staying still.

Chad shrugged. "People make things more-" he looked for the right word, "- complicated than they need to be."

His body heat was radiating from him, and Sonny could now feel it.

"Things can be complicated," she said quietly. "You can't just like someone and immediately have something happen…"

Chad smirked. "I'm sure you could."

They were inches apart. His blue eyes sparkled with intensity and desire and hers searched anxiously for something to say. His lips parted slowly and he noticed that he now had her locked in a gaze. Sonny didn't know what they were about to do until someone snapped her out of her trance.

"Sonny!" her brother called, the two children running towards them. Chad jumped back and was practically tackled by his sister.

"Hey, Brad," she said, shaking the last few moments from her brain as she hugged his sibling.

"We got a picture with Santa!" He held up a nine by twelve photograph of his grinning face, the rosy cheeks and full smile of Santa's, and the glittering, dazzling smile of Caitlyn Marie's. She had a smile like her brother.

"That's amazing!" Sonny said, rustling his hair with her fingers and then smiling at Chad. "Well, we'd better get going. We've got presents to wrap, right, buddy?" She giggled at Bradley and then nodded Chad. "It was nice seeing you."

Chad waved a silent goodbye, and Caitlyn tackled Bradley in a hug.

Before the Munroes turned to leave, Sonny leaned in close to Chad's ear and whispered, "By the way, my brother is not seven, he is eight."

With a wink and a nod to the Coopers, they left.

As Chad and Caitlyn Marie walked in the opposite direction, Chad inquired, "So, Cait, are you going to hook up with that Bradley kid?"

Caitlyn blushed. "Are you going to hook up with that Sonny kid?"

Chad laughed and twisted one of his sister's blonde curls.

"Touché, little sister. Touché."

* * *

_Review if you liked it, review if you hated it :P_

_Thanks for anyone who stuck with me and is still sticking with me. This challenge was long ago due, but now I'm taking it on as my own challenge. :)_

_Your words of encouragment or criticism are always welcome on my computer screen :D_

_With Love and Merry Christmas,_

_~Emily._


End file.
